the right way
by alyssabbenson
Summary: zac and vanessa are ready to start a perfect family ! but they both have their own ideas of what perfect means. after a tragic event that sends them both scrambling, can zanessa survive ?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Zanessa sat together on a reclining chair. Vanessa sat on zac's lap because its her favourite place to be. She enjoyed being near the zacdick. Zac liked the cuddling part apparently.

"zaccy?" vanessa said

"yes baby v?" zac said

"I have to tell you something.."

"what is it ness?"

"..I'm-."

"IM HOME!" stella burst in the front door. Stella was vanessa's little sister. She was 13 because it was 2008.

"hi stella," vanessa giggled, "I was just about to tell Zachary something very important."

"ok," said stella, and sat down on the couch near them.

"well it turns out.. the thing is…" vanessa hesitated. She was afraid zac would be upset because this wasn't a part of their plan and she was getting old, 20, practically a senior. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "zac, im pregnant."

Stella jumped up from the couch excitedly.

"ME TOO!"

vanessa jumped up not so excitedly. *very concerned*

"really? But youre only 13.. whos the father"

"it's Dylan!" stella exclaimed. "isn't this amazing!1!"

vanessa thought hard for a moment. "OMG!" she said finally, "it totally is!"

the girls giggled together while zac watched in silence. vanessa thought it was understandable that he was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

vanessa woke up in the middle of that night. She heard zac on the phone.

"yes, vanessa is pregnant," he said, "I cant believe this is really happening".

Vanessa sat up a nd got out of bed. She walked over to zac

"who are you talking to?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Zac turned around, startled.

"conique," he replied. "I couldn't wait to tell them the amazing news!"

"oh," said vanessa, "I would've liked to have been there myself when we told them, but that's ok."

"sorry" said zac. "lets go back to bed now."

And so they did. And they didn't just sleep.

IN THE MORNING…

Vanessa woke up in zac's arms. Her head rested lightly on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating steadily.

"hey baby v," he greeted her

"good morning Zachary" she said.

"thanks for last night!" zac said, grinning. "ill get us some coffee and breakfast."

Vanessa giggled. "don't forget to put some clothes on!"

And so zac did. Then he left for the store. Vanessa sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

EIGHT MONTHS LATER…

Zanessa sat together in their pool. Vanessa was very serious.

"Zac, I need to ask you something," she said

"sure, whats up v? Is something wrong?" he replied.

"I don't know," vanessa said. "…what happened with nikki when you were filming hairgel?"

"I'm so sorry vanessa. You know you are the love of my life, and I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much and I couldn't live without you, please don't hate me."

"I wont, zac. Just tell me."

"ok.. while we were on set we kind of had a thing. She kissed me a few times and I let her. But that's it… I swear."

Vanessa sighed. "that's what I thought. I'm not happy with what happened but I wont let this affect our baby and our future family. I forgive you, zac."

Zac didn't look relieved. "vanessa, there's actually something else I need to tell you…"

He was cut off by vanessa's scream. "I think my water just broke.. in the water !" she cried.

"oh no!" said zac, and helped her out of the pool and to the hospital.

LATER…

"wow I cant believe I just birthed a baby," said vanessa wearily, "shes beautiful."

"yes, she is," agreed zac. "it went perfectly. what should we name her?"

"how about Nardola?" vanessa suggested

"I like it!" exclaimed zac. "welcome to the earth, nardola!"

zanessa and nardola sat together peacefully for a long time before a nurse came in.

"I need to take the baby for some routine checkups," she said cheerfully.

"alright," said vanessa, and handed the nurse nardola.

EVEN LATER…

"I miss nardola," said vanessa. She called the nurse in and asked to see her again. The nurse looked confused.

"nardola has already been checked out of the hospital," she said, "I was told she had left with the father."

Zac's heart began to beat rapidly. _"_ not yet!" he cried.

Zac scrambled out of the hospital room and to the front desk. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER NARDOLA?" he asked the receptionist.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something in the pamphlet holder on the desk. It had vanessa's name scrawled in messy penmanship. He opened the letter.

 _Jared, my passionate lover, and I have your daughter and are taking her to canada. Come be with us in a passionate threesome or else._

 _-drake_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

zanessa hurried from the hospital and into the parking lot, but it was no use. Drake was gone and he had taken nardola. Vanessa was worried and zac was confused.

"what should we do?" asked zac

"well, we need to get to canada," vanessa replied.

And so they did. vanessa booked flights to the single town country of canada.

Their flight to canada had a connection in las vegas.

"what are we supposed to do here, v? drake has nardola, and all we can do is sit around looking at slot machines!"

"I have an idea, zac," vanessa said. She took him by the hand and looked deep into his eyes. "would you become my husbond?"

zac's eyes gleamed. This wasn't the plan, but he did love vanessa. He wanted to be her husbond. So he grinned and said, "of course! Lets go right now!"

LATER…

"I now pronounce you husbond and wife!" the minister exclaimed.

"wow I cant believe we just did that!" said zac.

"I can!" said vanessa excitedly. "isn't this part of the plan?"

zac hesitated.. "yes, it is. And I'm so glad we did this. What now?"

"I think we need to make another stop! Tonight will be our honeymoon. I know we'll be on a plane to Canada, but we can still have some fun!" vanessa took zac by the hand and dragged him into the street. "I have connections here. Ill just make a few calls."

LATER…

"Hi Clara!" cried vanessa. "we've come for some of your product!"

zanessa stood with this woman clara in a dark alley.

"what flavour?" asked clara.

"zesty mango, please," said vanessa. "and maybe some more for just in case"

Clara reached into her cooler. "here you go. Have fun with this tonight!" she winked at vanessa.

Zac was confused. Was that yogurt his new wife just bought? _What the weech?_

"Thanks clara" said vanessa.

The plane ride was, in fact, fun. Zac even shared some of his own yogurt.

Zanessa was well on their way to canada to save nardola. Zac just hoped they would get there in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

LATER…

On the plane, zanessa talked about how much they hated drake and especially jared. Finally, their plane landed in canada. They were ready to defend their precious daughter nardola from those evil boys drake and jared. They went outside the airport and walked for a while around in canada, wondering how they would find where nardola was being kept. Almost immediately though, drake found them.

"hello vanessa," said drake sinisterly, "weve been waiting."

"I know all about you, drake" said vanessa.

"come inside," drake insisted.

And so they did. Zanessa did not see nardola anywhere.

"where are you keeping her?" zac demanded. "she is very important"

"I can see that," said drake.

Meanwhile, Vanessa slowly crept around a corner. "There's jared!" she exclaimed suddenly. "He's pointing a gun at nardola over there!" zac automatically took out his gun. He was sworn to protect this child. Zac speeded around the corner, aimed his gun at jared, and pulled the trigger. Jared fell to the ground, dead.

"where is the gun? Where is nardola?" asked zac

"oops," said vanessa. "I thought I saw…"

"FINALLY!" cried drake. "jared was awful."

Zac thought very hard. "I thought you two were together," zac said, confused.

"we were, and I loved him, but then he made me do things that were not right! Like take nardola! I am so sorry."

"we have to get rid of the body," said vanessa

"you're right," said drake, "and the police will be coming soon too after that gunshot. Come to my house, it's safe there."

So zanessa and drake went to take refuge from the police at drake's house. Zac was not looking forward to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

LATER…

drake's house was relatively nice. It turned out he was very good at baking. He offered zanessa some cookies, and they were gladly eaten. Drake even had post-it notes stuck to the fridge, neatly printed on.

"I have a guest bedroom over here," said drake, leading them down the hall. It was furnished well. Vanessa had always wanted an old fashioned bedroom. "you can stay as long as you need."

"thanks drake," said vanessa.

Zac noted drake's kindness. It seemed suspicious. And where _was_ nardola? He needed to get her back as soon as possible.

"where is nardola?" he asked.

"she's safe," drake replied. Vanessa seemed satisfied with that answer.

Later that night, zac woke up. He heard vanessa writing something, the pen scratching across the paper loudly.

THE NEXT MORNING..

When he woke up, zac noticed vanessa had left the room. He heard drake say something and vanessa giggle. Zac was VERY curious what vanessa was writing before, so he looked around the room a bit.

Under the bed, zac found a little notebook he had never seen before. On the cover it said _BABY V'S DIARY – DO NOT READ._

So of course, zac read. From two days ago it said in messy writing:

 _Oh my weech! I love Zachary so much. He is the best thing to ever happen to me! I cant wait for this baby girl to be born so we can have the best family evar!_

Zac felt his chest tighten. He felt the same way. Then he saw the entry from last night:

 _I know zac is my husbond now and that's great, and we also have nardola, but I cant help but feel a certain attraction towards drake. He was once my everything too, and yes he did mess up but I think he's changed now! Maybe… I know this is wrong but… maybe he could be a part of our family too. Maybe I can have zac but have drake too….._

Zac was furious. Weech, nothing could stop him now. He stalked over to the bedroom door, flung it open, and headed straight for the kitchen. Drake and vanessa watched him questioningly, then their eyes widened in realization as ac reached for the biggest knife in the room.

Drake reacted quickly and grabbed a knife to defend himself. The boys leapt and dodged for quite a while, pots and pans and cutlery flying out of their respective places, but in the end, drake had a knife's blade stuck in his chest. He died.

Zac had a blade in his abdomen. He hadn't died.

"oh no," sighed vanessa.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

LATER…

Zac woke up in a hospital bed, bleary eyed.

"what happened?" he asked.

"you killed drake," vanessa replied.

"oh, right." Then he remembered why he had done it. He became very sad. A single tear rolled down his cheek. After all he'd done, it's no wonder vanessa was falling for another man.

"don't cry." Vanessa told him, "ill get you a special treat to cheer you up!"

EVEN LATER…

Vanessa soon returned with some yogurt. She smiled. "open up," she said and fed him some zesty mango goodness.

"vanessa.." zac began hesitantly, "I need to ask you something…"

"what is it zaccy?" vanessa asked him

"its just.." the tears turned into tiny rivers flowing down his cheeks. "did you love drake?"

vanessa giggled. "no," she said, "I wanted him to die. I didn't think id have to explain this to you."

"why not?" zac was beginning to get angry. "you didn't think id find out eventually?"

"no, it's because you weren't supposed to survive, zachary"

zac suddenly began to choke. His eyes widened. "baby v?"

then he realized. Vanessa had asked that woman clara in the alley for extra yogurt 'just in case'. It must have been poisoned. And after all he'd done, he felt *very* betrayed.

In his last moments, Zac abruptly remembered all the moments that should have helped him realize his destiny.

 _"_ _I won't let this affect our baby and our future family," vanessa had said in the pool. Had she already decided on this?_

 _In the hospital, the note in the pamphlet holder was written in messy penmanship, but drake had neat printing on the sticky notes in his house. Vanessa's writing in her diary was messy. Had vanessa written the note to get him to canada?_

 _Vanessa had booked the flight to canada, with the connection in las vegas, where they had become husbond and wife. Was this her only motive? To access his money and belongings? "isn't this part of the plan?" she had said._

 _She had also said she would make "a few" calls, but they had only met up with the one woman for the yogurt. Had she called drake to demand he say jared forced him into everything? So zac would believe he had changed?_

 _And what about the diary? Vanessa had written so loudly that night, almost like she wanted him to look for the diary and read what she had written. Like she had wanted him to attack drake, and for both of them to die. But zac had survived. Until now._

 _Zac went into the light….._

"haunt me daddy," vanessa whispered


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Vanessa did not regret what she had done. There was something up with zac, and she did not want to have that kind of drama in her family.

She knew stella had taken nardola to their safe house in mexico, and was waiting for vanessa to finish the josb so they could raise their children together.

As she was on the flight home to pick up some things, she thought of how she was finally free of zac, drake, and even jared in just one trip to canada. It was a relatively successful scheme.

LATER…

Vanessa finally opened the door to zanessa's house. He became VERY curious about what zac was up to these past months. It had something to do with that nikki from hairgel, she just knew.

So, vanessa went to zac's side of the closet and dug around. There she found a moderately sized box, filled with evidence of his wrongdoings. But nothing could have prepared vanessa for what she found.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the badges of fbi special agents zac efron and nikki blonsky.

 _They worked for the government together?_

The tear turned into several tiny flowing rivers when she saw what was undenerneath. It was a file with the label _Vanessa Anne Hudgens._ She looked inside, and was surprised to see a page all about nardola. She saw the words _extraterrestrial lifeform,_ and slammed the folder shut. She quickly put the box away. Zac had been working for the government, allying with extraterrestrials. They had impregnated her with nardola. Everything was falling into place.

 _She remembered how zac had reacted to the news of the pregnancy. He was silent, and at the time vanessa had thought it was shock, but now she realized he wasn't surprised at all._

 _And the phone call zac had made that first night—he mustve been calling nikki to confirm the pregnancy, that the test had worked. Had he gone to see her when he left to get breakfast the next morning?_

 _There was something he was trying to tell her in the pool the day her water broke… was he regretting his decision?_

 _She remembered how zac had screamed "not yet!" when he found out drake and jared had taken nardola. He must've been assigned to make sure the experiment was carried to completion without any harm coming to her._

 _"_ _she is very important!" he had told drake when they had gotten to his house. She had thought he had meant to the family, but he had actually meant to the government and to his career._

Vanessa grabbed some things and left the house as fast as she could, and got on another flight, this time to mexico. She didn't want to think about zac ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

LATER…

Finally, vanessa's plane landed in mexico. Stella was there to greet her with nardola and her own baby.

"is it done?" stella asked

"yes," vanessa told her. "now lets raise our children the right way."


End file.
